Fairy Tales
by glowofthefirefly
Summary: Fairy Tales are what mothers read to their children to get them to go to sleep, but when they leave and the light goes off; that's when the monsters come in and selfishly snatch away what is most precious to them... *Rated T for implied themes*
1. Once Upon a Time

Hey! This is my first Ghost Hunt story so go easy on me! :) I hope you enjoy this and I promise as the story goes on, the chapters will be longer!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ghost Hunt in anyway shape or form. However, any OC's and the idea of the plot are mine. (If Ghost Hunt was mine, Mai and Naru wouldn't be doing some ice skating dance around each other)._

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time there was a little princess. She lived in a cozy castle with her mother, father, and older brother and she loved all of them...<em>

* * *

><p>It was a regular day at Shibuya Psychic Research, or SPR for short. That was until a client came in.<p>

Who knew it would be our most disturbing one yet.

**Thursday. September 3****rd****. 3:04 p.m.**

My name is Mai Taniyama, and I am in my second year in high school. My boss Kazuya Shibuya is my 18 year old boss and he-

"Mai, hot tea."

Is the most egotistical, jerk-faced, narcissistic person in the world! That why I nicknamed him Naru, as in Naru the Narcissist.

"Yes, yes." I grumble back as I headed to the little kitchen.

"Um, excuse me, is this a place that deals with…ghosts and stuff?" I gasped and spilled tea leaves all over the floor. _I didn't even hear the door open! _"Yes ma'am, let me get my boss. My name is Mai Taniyama. Just take a seat here and I'll get some tea, okay?" She seemed surprised at my kindness, but went to take a seat anyway. This reaction is common because of the type of work we do. So I try to make them as comfortable as possible. I didn't notice before, but there was a little tiny squeak that came from behind the woman's jean skirt. It was a little girl.

I got down to her level and got a better look at her. She had grey, round eyes and her hair was pulled back in tight pigtails that framed her child-like face. _She's so cute! _

"Hi there, my name is Mai, what is your name?" She didn't respond, instead her stormy grey eyes grew larger at being addressed and her gaze went straight to the floor.

"I'm sorry, my daughter is really shy. She doesn't mean any disrespect." She bowed deeply in apology and I slightly waved my hands.

"No, it's fine! Let me just grab my boss." I rapped my knuckles lighten on the door before opening and walking into Naru's dark den of mysteries. He looked up from his little black book and gave an irritated glare.

"I asked for tea fifteen minutes ago. Don't tell me you fell asleep." My face heated up at the accusation.

"I was not!"

"Of course not, but you must certainly have a reason for coming in without tea?" He smirked as my face turned into a beet.

"Oh, yeah, a client is here to see you, Naru." I said as I continued to stand there. Really, I sometimes think I set myself up for his rude comments.

"Mai."

"Yes?"

"Tea." I growled at his teasing and huffed out. I heard Naru get Lin as I went into the messy kitchen. I poured the hot oolong tea into the teacups and poured some chocolate milk in a plastic teacup for the little girl. _Maybe that will help her relax._ I came out and gave everyone their cups, the girl's eyes shone a bit, looked at her mom for silent permission, and happily drank. I kept the teapot on standby for the hour Naru was tea deprived.

"Now that my other assistant is here, we can begin." The woman was slightly startled at his icy voice. _She's really jumpy, _I noted. _Then again, who wouldn't be if Naru was staring you down. _Lin nodded to the woman to begin as slender fingers were poised above the keys.

"Right well, uhm. My name is Midori Ida and this is my daughter Yuki Ida. Yuki's older brother's name is Akihiko Ida, and he's 12. My husband is at work right now, and his name is Hiro Ida-" She paused for a bit, taking a small sip from her cup. "We moved into this house six months ago and at first everything was fine. Then doors would open or slam shut, lights would flicker, and I would hear footsteps."

Naru interrupted with a sigh in annoyance as he moved to get up. "Ma'am I would call an electrician and the poli-"

"Wait!" She pleaded as she slid to the end of the couch, wide eyes having a staring contest with cold, indifferent ones. "Please, Mr. Shibuya, I'm not finished." Naru nodded to Lin, who continued to type.

"Continue, Mrs. Ida." She sighed in relief and took another gulp of her tea. "It wasn't until about 3 months in that things became more violent. Things would fly across the room, the furniture would topple over on its own, things would be written on the wall-"

"What kind of _things_?" Naru pressed.

"Uhm, it would be written in Yuki's room, in crayon, 'Stop!' and 'Leave me alone! 'But, when I asked Yuki about it, but she insisted it wasn't her! It's even too high up and too neatly written for a 6 year old to reach and write."

I didn't notice Naru's glance at my determined face. "We will take the case. Have two rooms ready for us. Give my assistant your information and we will be over at one sharp." I couldn't help the smile that touched my face. _Yes! He took the case! _I bent down to Yuki's level and gave her a huge smile as I reached for the empty plastic teacup in her hands. I brushed her skin and I felt some kind of shock that radiated throughout my entire body. I wanted to sharply pull away, but I thought against it.

"So Yuki-chan! Are you excited?" She gave a chocolate milk smile and nodded, her pony tails bobbing every which-way as she got up and attached herself to her mother's skirt. I took down the information, _Okinawa...Yay, long drives with Lin and Naru!_ As the mother left and Naru and Lin retreated to their respected caves, the feeling never left my mind.

A feeling of overwhelming despair.


	2. Princess, Prince, and Knight

Chapter two! I made this one longer than the last one so its moving along!

(I want my readers to know I will update every week at around 6-12 on Sundays!)

Please review, I like them :)

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Ghost Hunt in any way, __unfortunately_

* * *

><p><em>The little princess loved to play with her dolls outside whenever she could. Sometimes her older brother, the prince, or her mother would come out to play.<em>

"_Big Brother, would you fight away all the monsters that lurk in the dark?" She inquired._

_The prince bent down and tucked two wild flower in her dark brown pigtails._

"_I would slay a hundred monsters if I knew it could keep you safe."_

* * *

><p><strong>Friday. September 4<strong>**th****. 7:04 a.m.**

Beep.

Beep.

_Snooze._

I sighed and tried to go back-

Beep.

Beep.

_I might as well wake up. Maybe I'll be early for once and impress Naru._

For now it will just be Naru, Lin, and I working on this case. If the others are needed then we will call them. The others consisting of a Buddhist monk named Hosho Takigawa. A Shrine maiden named Ayako Matzusaki. A famous medium named Masako Hara. An Australian Priest named John Brown. And two other researchers named Osamu Yasuhara and Madoka Mori. They don't work for us, but they come when we need help. They are the best! We are like some strange dysfunctional family that has supernatural powers that I would never trade for the world. Speaking of powers, I'm a latent psychic. My dreams help on cases (even though Naru throws fits about me falling asleep! I mean it is part of my job…). Lin is an onmyoji and Naru... Well, Naru has these crazy PK powers that are too strong for one person to handle and when he uses them, he lands himself in the hospital! We all found this out on the last case which he destroyed a demi god and-

_Mai._

Anyway as I was sayi-

_Mai wake up._

Hmm. That sounds lik-

_Mai, if you don't wake up, I'll dock your pay._

**Friday. September 4th. 12:30 p.m.**

I grumbled. _I guess I fell asleep on the way here. _I tried to ignore him as I tried to snuggle more into my breathing pillow.

Wait, _breathing_ pillow?

I shot up from where my head rested on Naru's shoulder. I couldn't fight the blush the erupted on my cheeks. "I see you decided to wake up, dummy. Now we can do what I actually pay you to do." I mumbled a string of insults and all he did was look away. _He is so infuriating! Laugh while you can, I'll get the last laugh eventually._

"Mai, please stop daydreaming and help carry in the equipment."

"Yes, your highness." I mumbled under my breath, but he turned around and gave me a ghost of a smile while he put a monitor in my arms. "I'm glad we are on the same page. Don't drop the equipment while you set it up, klutz." I growled and stomped off into base and gently put the monitor down. _I mean, who cares if I break it? It's insured anyway. _

"Today, we will meet the husband and the son. Mai, I want you to take these video recorders and microphones and set them up. After that I want you to record temperature readings."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, "Anything else?"

"Tea."

"Please would be nice." I grumbled.

"Mai, I didn't quite catch that, care to repeat it for the rest of the room to hear."

I didn't reply, instead I stormed out of the room with microphones, video recorders, and all in hand. It wasn't long before I was lost. _Come on, Mai. This is a two story house that is only half the size of Naru's ego. If he found out I got lost, he'll poke fun at me! _I ended up at a door with a childish written sign that read "Yuki's Room".

I knocked, "Hi, Yuki-chan! Can I come in?"

There was a muffed gasp and a shuffling of feet before a small voice rang out, "Okay, come in!"

The moment I stepped into the room, I had an icy chill go down my spine and the feeling of dread pooled in my stomach. _Man I really don't like the feeling of this room. _

"Wow, Yuki-chan! You really like dragons don't you?" It was true, the room was littered with plush dragons from different sizes.

"Kinda," She shrugged, "Dragons aren't all bad, my dragons are good, and Aki-chan protects me from the bad dragon." Something about the bad dragon made my stomach twist.

"Oh yeah? Is the bad dragon the ghost?" I asked, but for some reason I didn't feel like the ghost was.

"No…" She looked down at her twiddling thumbs. _That was weird. Why wouldn't the bad dragon be the ghost? Logically, it should, but my gut says it doesn't mean any harm toward her. _I carefully made my way to sit with her on the fuzzy pink carpet. _I need to approach this carefully and get her to trust me. I don't want to scare her off._

"Can you tell me who the bad dragon is?" She tensed at my question and vigorously shook her head.

"Okay, okay." I gave the girl a reassuring smile and she seemed to relax. I scanned the obviously girly room, full of colorful pinks and purples and every other shelf was adorned with a plush dragon.

"You know, Yuki-chan, your dragons are so cute. I have an idea! Do you want to play pretend?" She seemed elated at the idea as she snapped her stormy, light-filled eyes with my brown ones.

"Yeah! We can be pretty princesses, Mai!" She clumsily got up from her excited haste and pulled open a closet full of different kinds of costumes. "I have loads of dresses that we can wear! Some don't fit me yet, 'cause I'm not big enough so maybe you can! A-and I have make up, Aki-chan is the prince, and he needs to come in and save us, o-okay?" I blinked and nodded. _This is the most I've even heard her speak. I honestly don't think she's said more than two words toward me until now._

"Okay, Yuki!" I pulled out a dark, navy blue dress that goes to my thighs. _It's a little small, but I think it will work. _She clapped her hands in excitement and pulled out a light pink, sparkly dress. "I'll do your hair in braids, okay?" I said patting my lap. She nodded and plopped down.

"Mai, your hair is really pretty. Do you go to school? How old are you? What's your bosses name again?"

"Naru," I replied without thinking, brushing the knots out of her hair.

"Oh, right! So do you like Naru? He's really handsome! Like Aki-chan. You know, I think he's a prince too!" She chattered happily, "No wait, he's a knight! A mysterious knight clad in black that comes to save the princess!" She gave a girly giggle as my eyebrows rose and held back laughter. _Oh man, better not let Naru hear this, he will get a huge ego boost over this! The picture of Naru in a suit of dark armor on a horse… _I blushed. _Oh man…_

She giggled at my face, "You like him!"

"No way! He's a jerk-face, workaholic, tea-addict!" I exclaimed, shakily tying the braid together. But my red face gave it away. I moved to stand, "Alright Princess Yuki, go and change into your royal clothes and I will too, okay?" I slipped the dress on and helped Yuki into hers. She ran to a drawer and put on a plastic tiara and thenshe pulled at me to bend down so she could put one on me too.

"Alright, Princess Yuki! What shall we do," I gave an overdramatic gasp, "There are loads of dragons around us!" She gave a huge nod and tugged at my hand.

"We have to run, Princess Mai!" I was pulled out of the room and down the hallway in all my awkward princess glory.

"Okay! But where do we go, Princess Yuki?"

She hastily looked around. "I know! To my hidey spot. They will never find us there, not even the bad dragon does!" That same twist in my stomach happened again at the mention of the 'bad dragon'. _Maybe I'm just getting too much into the pretend part. _She turned into a small closet full of cleaning supplies and shut the door. I moved, as much as I could in the tight dress I was in, and sat down. Yuki moved to wipe the invisible sweat off her forehead.

"Phew! That was a close one Princess Mai!" She gasped, "Oh no! I head something, shh, be quiet." She held her little hands up to her mouth. I strained my ears to listen, but there was indeed footsteps leading to where we were hiding. Then the footsteps stopped right outside the doorway and Yuki barely contained her gasp as the door flung open.

"Mai, _what_ are you doing?" Naru asked as his voice and eyes shone with amusement. I blushed, _Kami-sama strike me down, I look like a hot mess with my hair all messy and a girls dress that was obviously too short for me!_

"That's Princess Mai to you!" Yuki said pointedly with her hands on her hips and a childish glare that couldn't compare to the glare of Naru, but still she stared him down. His lips twitched slightly and his eye brows rose. I blushed a whole new shade of red and groaned. _I will never hear the end of this, that's for sure._

"Oh? Alright then. _Princess Mai_," Cue stronger blush as Yuki nodded in approval, "I remember asking you after you reported back, to make some tea. That was thirty minutes ago."

I managed to mumble out, "I'm sorry, Naru. I was a little, uhm, preoccupied. I'll get it right now."

"Of course you will, _Princess Mai._"

"That better, Knight-san." Yuki nodded, patting him on the arm. Now Naru's lips actually did _form_ a _very _amused smirk. I gave a nervous laugh, and patted Yuki out of the door way of the closet.

"You know, Yuki, _Knight-chan_ gets cranky when he doesn't get his tea." I retort dryly before escaping down the hallway and into Yuki's room. I pulled off the tight fitting dress with a sigh of relief. _I am so going to get it later. _She groaned and left Yuki's room, heading downstairs to the kitchen.

"So you're the investigators." A prepubescent voice said distastefully, but I didn't notice as I was too preoccupied with getting tea. _Really? Him and his mom have a knack for just appearing! _

"You must be Akihiko!"

"What's it to you?" He rhetorically asks, crossing his arms tightly near his chest. My eyebrow twitches, _How rude! _Before straightening up and smiling.

"Nothing much. Do you want some tea? My boss is addicted, so I think I'm pretty good."

Familiar, yet far more distant grey eyes widened before a light pink dusted across his cheeks. He slowly nodded as he moved to sit down. I smiled and pulled down another mug.

"Great! So tell me, Akihiko, have you had any-"

"No." He interrupted. My eyebrows rose and was about to comment on his rudeness when my gut told me otherwise.

"Oh, okay. This is a pretty awesome house, huh?"

He shrugs, "It's okay."

"So your sister says your a 'prince', huh?" I tease, Akihiko's cheeks faintly turn pink.

"Oh man she tells everyone that," I chuckle at his grumbled comment. "I think it's cute! I don't have any siblings so I have no clue what it's like to have a younger sister or brother." He snorts. "She also tells me you protect her," I tentatively say as I take the screeching kettle off the burner. I glance at his reaction, his arms tightly wound themselves near his chest and he tenses again. I decided to press more. "She says you protect her from the bad dragon." His face significantly paled at the mention of the 'bad dragon' and his eyes glaze over in an emotion I cannot recognize.

"D-did she now?" He stutters.

"Yeah," I reply softly. I sit in front of him and push the green tea to him, "You wanna talk about it?"

He shakes his head.

"Do you know who the bad dra-"

He vehemently shook his head as he stood up.

"Akihiko-"

"Excuse me," He swiftly leaves the room before I could apologize. I sadly continue to look at the door he escaped from. _Akihiko, what is so bad about this dragon? What are you so scared of?_

**Friday. September 4th. 5:49 p.m.**

I spun in my chair, occasionally glaring at the man clad in black._ I am so bored! How does Naru not expect me to fall asleep in the room with the two most quietest people!_

_"_Mai, stop spinning, or you'll fall and hit your head. You need to preserve the little brain cells you have now." I stopped to glare at him before I pushed myself to spin faster. I swore I saw Lin smirk lightly.

"Excuse me, Mr. Shibuya?" Mrs. Ida knocks before opening the door. I abruptly stop, nearly causing the chair to fall sideways. Naru gave a pointed _I-told-you-so _look.

"Yes?"

"My husband will be home soon, so I though you would like meet and question him too. Oh and dinner is almost ready as well, so wash up." She smiles before leaving. _She seems really nice._

Naru clears his throat, "Just so you know, Hiro Ida is not biologically Yuki and Akihiko's father. Mrs. Ida divorced her previous husband when Yuki was 6 months old. I say this for Mai's sake so she doesn't make any stupid comments."

My face turns red with anger, "Uhm, excuse me, but I'm not that totally ignorant you know!" Naru smirks as I storm out of base. _I can't believe him! I mean sometimes I say things without thinking, but I'm human! _

"I'm home!" A deep voice calls out.

"Daddy!" Yuki squeals as she leaps into her fathers awaiting arms. Akihiko, however, tightly crosses his arms and turns his hardened gaze to the floor.


	3. When Night Comes

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews, I really do love them!

I have an important AN at the end of the story!

Disclaimer: We know I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

><p><em>The princess greeted a young woman princess, with large brown eyes and short cut hair. The little princess thought this woman was very beautiful. She came escorted by two knights. One of the knights was clad in dark black and she could tell he loved the princess and that the princess loved him. She wished she could have this love one day, if she could be saved.<em>

_The little princess curtsied before addressing both knights, "Will you be the ones to slay the dragon, Sir Knight?"_

_The black clad knight bent on one knee and wrapped his hands around hers, "My lady, we will not fail." The silent one nodded, and she wished to believe in them with all her heart._

* * *

><p><strong>Friday. September 4<strong>**th****. 6:00 p.m.**

"Welcome home!" She beamed, while her father gave her a tight hug, causing her to tense for a second and then relax. He was a normal built man with a nice suit and leather briefcase.

"Hi Yuki," Hiro Ida replied, setting Yuki down. Akihiko, however, kept his gaze to the floor.

"Hi, Akihiko," He smiled as he went over to ruffle his hair. I felt the familiar dread pool into my stomach, and wanted nothing more than to tightly hug Akihiko and keep this man's hands off him. Akihiko's knuckles turned white as he clutched his elbows and his entire body was ridged in defense, but allowed his step-father to do so anyway. Akihiko only acknowledged him with a small, "Hi".

"Hi, honey, the investigators are here," she said giving her husband a quick kiss on the lips. He observed the three of us.

"Oh, I see. Hello, a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hiro Ida, I am really glad you were able to make it. Who is the boss?" Naru then took a step forward. It took all my self-restraint to not pull Naru back. I didn't want this man anywhere near me or my friends.

"I am. These are my assistances, Lin Koujo and Mai Taniyama."

Mr. Ida raised an eyebrow, "You're quite young to be running a business. Impressive."

Naru didn't reply, instead opened his note book and clicked his pen, "Mr. Ida, before we eat, I would like to ask you a few questions, if that is alright." He frowned, but nodded.

"What kind of experiences do you have in this house?"

He scowled, "Things of mine would break and that ghost, well, whatever it is, will write all over the walls. I have bruises on my legs and arms because it has pulled me so many times."

"Is this all?"

"Yes, can I eat with my family now?" And without waiting for a response, left the room. Once he left, I felt like I was able to breathe again. I clutched my chest, feeling my raising heart calm. _What was that? I never even met the guy! I feel kind of sick._ I rubbed lightly under my collarbone. _I don't like this, something is telling me that there is something bad going on here._

"Mai." Naru called, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Hmm? Sorry, Naru, I didn't hear what you said."

"I said, go get something to eat. I can hear your stomach from here." He sat down near the monitors, reading his notes.

_Glurgglop._

I blush and lightly smack my stomach. _That food smells really yummy._

"What about you, Naru?"

He didn't even look up, "I'm fine." I sighed and let him win. _Does he never eat? No wonder he's so skinny. _I shook my head and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday. September 4<strong>**th****. 8:34 p.m. **

I helped Mrs. Ida wash the dishes as Yuki and Akihiko help clean off the table. _It's the least I can do. _Mr. Ida excused himself so he could finish up a work project.

"Mrs. Ida-"

"Mai, please, call me Midori."

I nod, "Right, Mrs. Midori, thank you for the meal. It was very good."

She blushed, "Oh, no, thank you Miss Mai for helping me. It was the least I could do." I opened my mouth to rely, but one of the dishes I cleaned flew off the rack and slammed into the wall. Midori yelped as I jumped in front of her.

"Mom!" I heard Akihiko shout before he rushed over to his mother's side. Yuki crawls under the dining room table and presses her little hands to her ears. The camera that was set on the side of the room flew off the tripod and flew straight for Midori. I luckily was able to push her out of the way in time.

"Mrs. Midori, are you okay?" I asked, nodding to her bleeding hand.

She winces, "I-I think s-so."

The cabinets started to violently swing open and slam shut, I was surprised they didn't fly off the hinges. _Naru! _The glasses and silverware started to rattle as dishes flew random directions before crashing into the wall. Akihiko held onto his mother with wide, shocked eyes. I heard rushed footsteps come our way and the moment Naru and Lin ran into the kitchen, everything crashed to the floor and the slamming stopped. _That was intense for just under 24 hours! _I learned from Naru that usually activity doesn't happen in the first 24 hours, _for a ghost to make its appearance now…_

"Is everyone okay?" I heard my boss speak.

"Mrs. Midori's hand got cut pretty bad." Akihiko opens one of the bottom cabinets and pulls out a first aid kit. He hands it to me with shaky hands before running out of the room. I heard a door slam shut.

"Let me just clean and wrap this up for you, okay?" I say, slightly putting her hand under the tap. I watch Naru and Lin out of the corner of my eye. Naru bends down and picks up the recorder. His eyebrows raise and ejects the tape, handing the film to Lin.

"Lin and I will review this for any clues. Mai, after you tend to Mrs. Midori, go do a quick temperature sweep." I tightly wrap her hand after pouring disinfectant.

"Aye, aye sir." I give a nod before helping Mrs. Midori up. They leave and Midori looks sadly around her kitchen. I smile sympathetically.

"Thank you for your help again, Mai. This has happened several before, but not as bad as this. I'm sorry, don't let me keep you from your work." She pulls out a broom and sweeps the broken glass into a pile. I look at her uncertainly.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" She smiles and shakes her head. "Okay, just let me know if you need anything." All she does is nod. _Poor woman, she doesn't deserve this. She looked like she was on the brink of tears. _I wonder into the dining room and see Yuki in the fetal position under the table, her head in the neck hole of her nightgown.

"Yuki, it's okay now, you can come out. It's safe." She pops up and looks up with the most adorable puppy look. Stormy eyes wide with unshed tears and her cheeks were pale as a ghost.

"Y-you promise?" She asked, eyebrows scrunched together.

I hold out my pinky, "I promise." She shakily locks her pinky with mine before crawling out from under the table. I give her a small smile and wrap my arms around her.

"Mai?" Midori peaked out from the kitchen, "Could you put her to bed please, I can't with this mess. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Mrs. Midori, I can do it, don't worry about it!" I stand and take Yuki's hand. She beams up at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Alrighty, Yuki-chan," I bend down, looking into her sleepy eyes, "Let's go tuck you in!"

"But I'm not tired!" She stomps her foot before giving a huge yawn._ She must be exhausted from all the chaos that happened today. _

"Yeah right." I laugh picking her up. She wrapped her tiny legs tightly around my waist and small hands clutched the back of my shirt. I heard her yawn with a small sigh. As I walked up the stairs, I saw Mr. Ida angrily approach. "Yes sir?" I could feel my heart start to beat faster as he looked directly in my face.

"What are those video recorders doing in the kids rooms'?" He scowls, hands forming fists and I could hear the tapping of his foot.

_Is it me or is it getting harder to breath?_

"I'm sorry sir, those video cameras are in there to-"

"I don't care _why _they are in there, I want you to just take them _out_." He interrupts, his eyes flashing with multiple emotions.

"You would need to talk to my boss about it, he's the man in charge." I reason, but this doesn't seem to help. Yuki stirs lightly at the commotion. _Thank goodness she didn't wake up. How rude is this man? Can't he see his daughter needs to sleep and all he's worried about some video tapes?_

"He is the _man _in charge? I am _man_ of the house." He mumbles, walking past me an assumedly to where Naru and Lin are. I glare at his retreating form. _I wish my glare could burn holes! That's totally Naru's expertise. I think I need some glaring lessons. _I muse, opening the door to Yuki's room. I shifted my weight to pull back the covers to put her in. As I was about to leave, a tiny hand grabs the hem of my skirt. Yuki's eyes shone with panic.

"M-Miss Mai? P-p-please don't leave. I d-don't want the b-b-bad dragon to come get m-me." She begs nearly on the brink of tears. _I can't say no…Naru will have to deal. _I nod with a soft smile. I sit near her head and run my fingers through her hair and rub her back. This makes her relax.

"It's going to be okay," I say softly, "The bad dragon won't hurt you, not while I'm around." A soft snore is my reply. I kneel near her bed and put my head on the bed; I follow in sleep soon after.

I open my eyes to a smiling Naru looking down at me. _Wait. This must be a dream. _I sit up and lazily look around at the spirit orbs that lit up the astral plane.

"Mai," Dream Naru calls, "You need to wake up." He gently pushes me back down and I black out.

_Be a good little girl. Stay still and don't make a sound._

* * *

><p>As a writer, I feel as though I should keep this a secret, but its something that needs to be said for what happens in future chapters for the sake of the readers.<p>

Okay. There are strong hints of **_child sexual abuse_**, so please, if you are sensitive to that (because I know I am) please skip over anything that makes you feel uncomfortable.

So some may be asking "Why, glowofthefirefly? What made you think to want to write a story like that?"

That's the thing, its not thought about enough.

I got inspired to write this story by watching Matilda, and originally the parents were going to be emotionally neglectful, but then I was in General Psychology and my professor started talking about sexual abuse and how many people turn a blind eye toward it...That's when it clicked with me. Abuse is something I passionately despise and hate. I am going to go into this field to help kids that need it. _1 in 5 girls and 1 in 20 boys are victims of sexual abuse in some way. Though both genders sexually abuse, male relatives or family members are the main perpetrators._

It's not going to be a half-assed written story with stereotypical signs. I want to be respectful, so I've done (and still doing) research on sexual abuse and its heinous crimes to make sure what I am writing about is correct. If you see anything incorrect or have any advice for me, please comment (respectfully) or inbox me. In my profile I will have url links for you to see where I got my information from later today.

Thank you for reading and I hope that because of its content, I don't make you stop reading. :)


	4. Dawn Rising and Paper Drawings

Oh I love you guys! *gives everyone cookie*

Yes, AmyNChan, I give you full permission to hit him :3 *gives bat*

So this case is hitting its peak, lets see how this goes. (When this story ends, I promise to write another case (so basically a sequel).)

* * *

><p><em>The little princess was scared. She was scared to tell them the truth; to tell them what made her sick to her tummy and the shame she felt; she didn't want them to get hurt. But she didn't want her family to fall apart. When he turned into a dragon, she was weaponless, and he made her feel icky. But afterwards, when he changed back, he always brought her presents and told her how much he loved her.<em>

_She loved her family very, very much._

**Saturday. September 5****th****. 3:35 a.m.**

My eyes flew open as I quickly sat up, my back cracking in protest. Cold sweat dripped down my neck and dampened my bangs. _Holy crap! I was so scared! _I looked toward the peacefully sleeping Yuki. I brushed her hair out of her face before quietly getting up and leaving the room. I didn't even want to know what time it was. _Darn it, Naru is going to kill me. _I hesitated before cracking the door to base. Naru was sitting at the monitors and Lin was no were to be seen. _Lin must be sleeping. _I cracked the door even more.

"Mai, I can hear you." Naru said, not once looking up from his black notebook. I cringed. _Crap. _I sighed and walked into the room fully, taking a seat next to him. After a few minutes of fidgeting, he closed his notebook with a snap and turned toward me. Eyes filled with conflicting emotions, "Mind explaining what you were doing? I distinctly remember telling you to go record temperature readings, but then you went missing."

I sweat dropped. _Well I didn't ask hi- wait a minute, did he stay up just to wait for me to return? _I blushed. "Mrs. Ida asked me to put Yuki to bed because she had to clean the mess in the kitchen."

"The last time I checked, that wasn't our job," He calmly said.

I glared, "Well it looked like she needed help and she's going through a lot right now so I'm so sorry for being courteous to people." He didn't reply so we sat in silence for a few minutes before I caved.

"When I took Yuki up to bed, I really was going to do what you said, but she stopped me. Naru she looked so terrified. She begged me to stay and I felt if I didn't then something really bad was going to happen. Then when I fell asleep I had a strange dream," This caught Naru's attention. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes, "It was really dark, like as if I was squeezing my eyes shut and I heard this really deep voice. It told me to 'be a good girl and stay still'." I swallow hard, my last words hung eerily in the air. Naru sat in his obvious thinking pose, his hand clasping his chin. "Those words made me feel sick and disgusted. Why?" I just didn't see it, but I felt a terrible heaviness in my chest and a churning in my stomach, as if, whatever this feeling is, that it meant something absolutely horrible. I watched Naru think before his eyebrows rose slightly and he paled, more so than he already is. "Naru?" I ask. He released his chin and turned to the monitors. I expected him to ignore me, but then he spoke.

"Mai, I have a theory, but I want to make absolutely sure it is what I'm thinking. I want to talk to Akihiko sometime tomorrow because I feel he knows a lot more than what he is letting on."

_Why is he so purposefully vague? _"What is your theory?"

He shakes his head, "I'll tell you tomorrow. But if you find _anything_ unusual or that gives you a bad feeling, I want you to bring it to me immediately."

I nod, "Right."

**Saturday. September 5****th****. 9:35 a.m.**

We had to take the cameras out of Yuki and Akihiko rooms'. I felt terrible about doing it. I felt like that was taking away some kind of safe barrier and now they are left scared of whatever entity that was haunting them. _There would be no way to see what was happening if something did happen we wouldn't have any proof or way of replaying. Doesn't Mr. Ida realize that this isn't a good idea? _Naru said had to go for a little while, and without any explanation as to why, he left.

"Lin, I don't like this." I voice, he cocked his head slightly my way to acknowledge me.

"What do you mean?" He inquires. I look down a bit, trying to figure out exactly what I'm feeling.

"I feel…pressure. Like I can't breathe. It's like I'm being confined," I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Mai, these feelings you have are very important, don't ever tell yourself they aren't," Lin explains, "Don't let your guard down, and remember to tell Naru everything." I nod, feeling slightly better. "I think I will have a look around. I'll report back if I find anything." I click the door shut and wonder around.

I open the door to Yuki's room and find it completely clean. _Wow she is really organized. _On a shelf under a pile of toys, I spot a drawing pad and crayons. Feeling drawn to it, I sit on the corner of her bed and flip it open. The first picture was of a girl with a crown drawn on her head and red was drawn at the end of her stick legs. I swallowed and turned the page. The next picture was of a cylinder-like castle and at the top was the same stick figure. This time a scarily drawn dragon had long teeth and claws. _That's a pretty intense picture. What kind of shows is she watching? _I shook my head and flipped to the next page, depicting a family lineup. I squinted and looked at the picture more closely. Under the sloppily written "Daddy" there was a depiction of a smiling man and a picture of a small angrily drawn dragon. I paled when I saw what else she had drawn. _She's only 6! I get she has a big brother but she shouldn't know anything about that part of the anatomy yet! _I quickly turned the page and saw more angry scribbles of red and brown. I could feel the sick churning in my stomach again as I quickly turned the page. In black crayon, she had furiously scribbled out what seems to be a self-portrait of herself. I felt tears running down my cheeks. _Is this how she sees herself?! _I angrily close the pad and run out of the room.

"Naru?!" I burst into base, both Lin and Naru look up indifferently.

"What-?"

I interrupt him and shove the drawing pad in his hands as if it burned me to touch it, "Naru you have to look in this," He regards me for a moment before he sits down and flips it open, "It's Yuki's," I add. I plop down on the couch and looked down at my hands. "This is how she sees herself. I don't know why, but I felt sick when I looked at these." I looked up slightly to see Lin looking over Naru as he flipped through the pages. I was shocked to see the emotions swirling in his eyes, but one really stood out; white hot anger.

"I believe I have figured this out, but before I can say for sure I will need to speak with Akihiko. But I want to do so without the father present."

"Mrs. Midori said her husband had to go finish some things at work today and would leave at one!" I say, thanking the gods for the convenience.

"Where is Yuki and Akihiko at now?"

"Playing outside," He seemed to de-tense slightly at this._ This case really has Naru on edge now. What is he thinking? I hope this all ends okay…_


	5. Truth Be Told and The Knight Fights

Hello, pretties! Remember when I said I would update every Sunday, well, yeah.

This chapter was really hard for me to write.

Trigger warning: I want to say I would rate this chapter "M" because of the content, but it can be read. I implore you, however, when you get down to the "3:20" marker that it starts to become M, before and after that is totally fine. Its not explicit, its just disturbing.

So without further ado.

*breathes*

**Disclaimer:** Oh man the Naru/Mai fluffiness there would be if I did own Ghost Hunt. But I don't.

* * *

><p><em>The little princess knew the knight was smart. She wanted to break down and tell him everything; how her father turned into an evil dragon and hurt her and her prince. But she couldn't. She felt ashamed and guilty.<em>

"_What's wrong?" The prince asked her. The princess only shrugged. Saddened by the pain on her face, he hugged her._

"_I'm so sorry."_

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday. September 5<strong>**th****. 2:15 p.m.**

_Akihiko and Naru are having a pretty intense staring contest. _I watched sitting beside Naru, impressed at the front Akihiko is putting up. _But Akihiko is not Naru, I can see his wall slightly chipping behind his eyes._ Naru sat calmly, he had his book and file closed on his lap. Akihiko, however, was the complete opposite. Defiant grey eyes glared back into the elder's cold, indigo blue ones. His arms were crossed and his leg slightly bounced, making it the only sound that reverberated in the room. Lin sat close by with his laptop on a small table off to the side.

"Mr. Ida," Naru said, breaking the silence.

Akihiko gave a disgusted look but kept silent.

"Mr. Ida."

Akihiko broke eye contact and looked at his lap.

"Akihiko."

He stiffens and mumbles something.

"Akihiko, I can't hear you."

He balls his hands into fists.

"Do you want to hit me?"

Akihiko then sharply stands up, "I said shut the _fuck _up!"

Suddenly a lamp from the side of the room flew straight for Naru, only narrowly missing him. It shattered as it impacted the wall, but this doesn't phase Naru, but it caused me to jump out of my skin. _Holy crap is the ghost in here? Maybe it's influencing Akihiko to act this way. _Akihiko then sat down again, wincing.

"I know what's going on Akihiko. You don't have to hide anymore." Naru voice and eyes slightly soften. I was shocked at the change in Naru.

Akihiko's breathhitched and turns his head away, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I do and you know what I am talking about too." Naru leans forward slightly trying to make eye contact with the preteen. Akihiko flinches and bites his trembling lip. _He wants to tell us so badly. It's written all over his face. _"I know that you've been doing badly in most of your classes, you get suspended a lot because you attack other kids, and I know you stopped playing soccer when you were 8."

"So? Teachers and the other kids are stupid, and soccer was boring. So what if I quit?"

"Did your father make you do it?"

Akihiko made a face, "_Step-_father, actually. And yeah, he didn't want me playing soccer 'cause it was too much money."

"Akihiko, I found these drawings in your sister's room. Why would she be drawing these disturbing pictures?" Naru asked, placing the drawing pad of the family line in front of him. Akihiko blanched as he saw the drawn picture, eyes zeroing in on the drawing of his step-father. I suddenly started to make the important connection. _No way…_

"I dunno…" He bit his lip again.

"I know you do-" Naru was interrupted when Akihiko finally exploded, the table shaking slightly.

His head snapped up, rage filled eyes trying to drill holes through Naru's head. "What do you know, huh?! You think you know everything, but you don't! You don't know what he does…" He trails off as he blanched, realizing he slipped. Naru closed his eyes and sighed before reopening them. _Oh my god, oh Akihiko… _I felt a million emotions fill my heart at once.

"Akihiko," I speak up. He turned his tear filled angry eyes toward me. No, not anger. Betrayal. He felt betrayed by the person that was supposed to love and care for him. Betrayed that the world had failed and abandoned him. He was ashamed of himself for not being a "man" and stopping it. He was angry for not being able to save his sister. I carefully approached him, he flinched slightly.

"D-don't!" He growls, but I saw through the intimidation. I gently laid my hand on his trembling fist.

"If you don't tell us, we won't be able to help. I promise we won't judge you or hurt you. Naru may look scary, but I trust him with my life." I softly said, rubbing my thumb soothingly against his knuckles. He gulped and slightly turned his head to look at me.

"Y-you promise?" He whipsers. I couldn't take it anymore, I wrap my arms around him as he broke down.

"I promise."

**Saturday. September 5****th****. 3:20 p.m.**

**(Trigger: M :Warning)**

It took an entire hour for Akihiko to calm down, but we faithfully sat by his side until he was ready to speak. I sat by his side as he kept one of my hands squeezed between his sweaty ones. Naru at one point nodded to Lin, who was dialing a number and stood to leave the room. Akihiko's incoherent mumblings turned into more even breaths before he sat up and wiped his eyes.

"I-it started a few months after mom married Hiro. He moved in and at first he was really cool. He bought me video games and would take me to my soccer games a-and he helped take care of Yuki, but t-that's when things started getting weird." He takes another deep breath and swallows. I lightly move my hand across his back as my other hand squeezes his.

"How so?" Naru asks softly.

"He started asking me about my guy stuff, you know? And he started rubbin' my back and touching me down there. He said it was to 'make sure everything was okay'. Then we would have a move night were he made me sit down with him when mom was out and watch movies with people doin' it, err, sex, and stuff. He told me it was manly to watch it, and I felt really uncomfortable but I would 'cause I really looked up to Hiro. He would always make me sit on his lap and stuff while watchin' it." He paused and squeezed my hand really tightly. I felt bile in the back of my throat at the content, but I stomached it for Akihiko's sake.

"After a year or so he started telling me that he wanted me to undress so he could see me better and I would cause he would buy me things after he did. Then he would undress too," He shivered, "I felt so nasty after he would touch me and he made me touch him too. He'd take me places with just the two of us because he wanted 'alone time' with me to 'get to know me better'." His face burned in shame.

"It's okay, Akihiko. We are here for you." I whispered to him. _I'm so gonna kill this man. How could anyone do this to a kid!?_

"It was when I was ten where we had a school assembly and they talked about how it wasn't okay when people touched you down there. But I was too scared to tell 'cause I didn't think they'd b-believe me. Then when I turned 11 is when Yuki came up to me and asked me, 'why is daddy touching me in my no-no spot'. I didn't know what to tell her…I knew she was obsessed with fairy tales so I told her that he was possessed and turned into an evil dragon when he did that to her, and I told her that until she believed it! I couldn't… I just didn't want her to hate like I did." He sobbed, resting his forehead on his knees. Naru nodded and knelt in front of the boy.

"Thank you, that was very brave of you. Now I can finally help you." He whispered to the boy, awkwardly patting his head.

We both sat there, comforting, unknowingly helping lessen the pain of this poor boys soul.

**Saturday. September 5****th****. 5:32 p.m.**

Akihiko left sometime after he calmed down, saying he had to do some homework, but would be back down later to sit with us. Naru, surprisingly didn't object to this. _Then again he is just full of surprises isn't he? Though there is still something we haven't figured out._

"Naru? Do we know who the ghost is?"

He sighed, "There is no ghost, Akihiko has PK."

"Oh, okay…What are we going to do now?" I wanted to do something. _Well that something does consist of me beating that guys face in, but I'm sure that's illegal._

"I had Lin drive to the local authorities and make a few calls." I raised my eyebrows, suspicious. He seemed to have caught this and sarcastically added, "Why, Mai, didn't you say you trusted me? With your life, might I add."

I blushed and crossed my arms with a huff. I heard a door open and close and a call of "I'm home". I saw Naru's eyes narrow dangerously, but snapped back to the regular façade. Hiro opened the door to base and he looked incredibly disappointed.

"Oh, you're still here?" Hiro spat. The urge to kick his face in was strong.

"Yes, we are just wrapping up our investigation. Turns out to be a simple poltergeist, we will have it gone soon." Naru icily says back.

Hiro seemed pleased with this response, "Good."

He left the door open and yelled out, "Midori! Since I got everything done early I decided to take Yuki now!"

_Wait, what?!_

Yuki came to the top of the stairs looking confused, "Where we goin' daddy?"

He lifted her up and tapped her nose, "We are going to an Amusement Park for a few days. How's that sound?"

Yuki flinched, "Buts daddy, I gots school Monday."

"But I just want some time with my little girl! I even got your stuff in the car." He persisted walking over to the door. I felt my heart pounding into my throat. _She can't go with him. She can't go. _I saw Akihiko next to his mom, silently pleading for us to step in.

"Okay, dear! Have a good trip you two!" Midori smiles, kissing her husband's cheek.

"Naru we have to stop him," I whisper next to him, "She can't go with him."

He looks at me for a few moments and nods, "Sir, I recommend you wait until we exorcise the ghost, or it will follow you."

Hiro scoffs, "I'll take my chances," and leaves the house.

Akihiko starts to hyperventilate and Midori looks concerned at her son.

"Akihiko what's wrong?"

"G-guys, you h-have to s-stop him!" He stammers out, "M-Mommy, he isn't w-who you t-think he is!" Midori holds her son, regarding him for a moment before looking up and nodding to Naru.

We wasted no time, Naru threw open the front door and startled Hiro. Hiro scurried as he tried to close the door, but Naru was faster, nearly ripping the metal door away from the car. I stood back with Midori and a very pale Akihiko on the front steps.

"You bastard! Who do-!?" Hiro screamed, but Naru interrupted him as he threw Hiro out of the car. He tumbled to the ground and fell face down into the grass. "What the hell?" He yelled, trying to stand up.

Naru didn't say anything, but turned the man around and punched him directly in the face.


	6. A New Tomorrow

So I totally meant to update tomorrow to build the suspense, but I think I'll leave this right here.

Love the reviews! It put a big stupid, goofy grin on my face.

(I will totally write a sequel/book-thing. (becauseIneedtowritemyNaruxMai) *cough*)

So you lovelies, the last chapter, I hope you like it! It's even got NaruxMai fluffs, tee hee!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

* * *

><p><em>The little princess wept tears of happiness when the knight stopped her father from taking her away in the chariot. She was so scared, so very scared of what would happen if he had taken her away to the large castle and left her alone with the evil dragon. He had forced her into her seat and bound her down.<em>

"_You will be a good daughter for daddy, yes?" His smile was honey sweet, but laced with poison. She didn't respond as trembled were she sat._

"_I won't allow you to take her!" The knight yelled and threw her father to the ground. A hero had come to save her after all. Oh how she cried._

"_Thank you…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday. September 5<strong>**th****. 7:32 p.m.**

The strangest thought passed through my mind as I watched Naru:

He looked so damn kissable.

_Okay, well, Naru always looks kissable, but…_ I shook the thought away and ran straight for the car. I opened to door and unbuckled the trembling Yuki, picking her up, and squeezing the pig-tailed girl tightly. _Oh god, if we didn't do something._

Hiro and Naru fought about on the grass. Hiro saw me taking Yuki and he turned irate. He kneed Naru in the stomach and charged at us.

"You fucking bitch! Put her down right now!" Hiro bellowed, running and slamming us both into the side of the car.

"Stop!" I heard Midori scream.

I used my body to shield the blow; I heard a crack as my head smacked into the window. I slumped to the ground dazed, but I still held onto Yuki as Hiro tried to rip her away from me.

"S-stop it!" I cried as Yuki's terrified shrieks echoed in the autumn air. Hiro roughly pulled at his step-daughter's arm, nearly dislocating it. "Naru!" I sob, fighting him off as adrenaline kicked in. I couldn't even think, and I was pretty sure I was on the brink of hyperventilating. Faintly, I could hear Akihiko's panicked breaths and Midori talking.

Naru recovered quickly; he was not happy. He ran up behind Hiro while he was distracted and sharply grabbed a handful of his hair. He pushed him forward and smashed his forehead into the window of the car, breaking it and knocking Hiro out.

Panting, he came over to our crumpled forms and knelt down. Naru took my face in both of his hands, his eyes swirling with concern. I blushed. I could still blush even though I got knocked into a window. _My head hurts so badly and my heart feels like it's going to pound out of my chest. I f-feel so dizzy._ Yuki babbled incoherently as she clung to me. I could hear sirens in the background over my shallow breathing.

"Naru…."

"Mai. Mai are you okay?" He asked, thumbs brushing away stray tears from my eyes. _I didn't even realize I was crying._

"I-I think s-so. O-oh Naru," I sob, leaning into one of his hands. I could hear the sirens getting closer, "Is Y-Yuki okay?"

Naru removes one of his hands and pats the sniffling Yuki on the back, "I think she's okay. Mrs. Midori called the Paramedics and Lin is bringing the police," He pauses for a moment and lightly brushes the back of my head, "And you are definitely getting checked. You may have a concussion." I sighed as his cool, nimble fingers brushed against my forehead and my cheek.

"A-are you okay? He got you pretty good," He smiled and brushed my hair from my eyes. _He looks even more handsome than the Naru in my dreams…_

"He didn't ruin my pretty face, so don't worry _yours_ off." I give a weak smile. My eyes droop at a wave of drowsiness. "Mai, you can't go to sleep."

"Naru…" I whine, feeling heavy, from sleep or Yuki's trembling body on mine, I didn't know.

"Hold on, they are almost here. You did good fighting against Hiro, you were brave." _Was his hand trembling? _"Though he shouldn't have gotten near either of you. I'm sorry."

My breath hitched, "Naru, it's not your f-fault. You were t-the one that stopped him from t-taking Yuki." He didn't say anything, but continued to stroke my cheek with his thumb.

Yuki's breaths finally calmed into more evened whimpers as she looked up at Naru, "K-Knight-san?" Naru nodded, patting her back and moving to fix her disheveled pony-tails. She lets out a little sob then gives a large, watery smile, "T-thank y-you."

**Saturday. September 5****th****. 9:45 p.m.**

When the paramedics arrived, so did three other police cars. Lin stepped out of one of them and jogged over toward us.

"Are you alright?" Lin asks pointedly toward Naru. _Let me translate:_ _Did you do anything stupid like use your PK?_

"I'm fine, just a few scratches here and there. Mai needs to be looked over for her head." They first grab Hiro, putting him on a stretcher and setting him in the ambulance. An officer also rode in this one as they drove off. The others move toward the three of us, but Yuki nearly freaked out at the strangers approach. "Yuki, it's okay. They are people that are going to help Mai with her head," Naru explained. She looked up at the paramedics and back at Naru.

"You promise they won't hurt her?"

"I promise."

Yuki was very hesitant about letting me go, but I gave her a faint smile. She nodded and practically jumped onto Naru, wrapping tiny legs and arms around him. He sighed, but allowed her to cling onto him. _I think it's so sweet how Naru is letting her do this. _They lift me up into the ambulance as they do a preliminary check. I saw Midori and Akihiko talking to an officer.

"Miss Ida, your daughter also should be checked on her shoulder, just in case it is dislocated. I can accompany her and Mai to the hospital."

"Please, if you wouldn't mind. I can be there in a little while. Thank you," Midori gives a flustered smile. Naru lifts Yuki into the back of the ambulance and heaves himself up. Yuki sits next to Naru, clutching three of his fingers in her tiny hand.

"You okays, Mai?"

"Mmm, my head hurts a lot, but I'll be okay." Yuki gives me a horrified and guilty look. "Yuki, me getting hurt was not your fault. I would do it again if it meant keeping you and your brother safe."

"That and she's accident prone, so she's used to this," Naru adds, causing Yuki and the paramedic to laugh. I did not find it amusing at all. _Oooo, pick fun on the injured girl. So funny, ha ha. _I glared and turned away from them with a huff.

The paramedic, her name was Suzume, she explained to us that they will give a physical to both Akihiko and Yuki, and will go into a separate room to be questioned by a psychologist about the abuse. I was really nervous for the both of them and felt like they wouldn't take it well, but I had hope for them.

**Sunday. September 6****th****. 12:27 a.m.**

The doctor who looked at my head said I had a concussion and they wanted to keep me the night just in case. Midori and Akihiko met us at the hospital a few minutes after we arrived. Akihiko ran and hugged me as soon as he saw me, apologizing profusely. Lin stepped out with one of the officers and drove back to the station to get a clear story.

As expected, neither Yuki nor Akihiko took getting the physical well.

Yuki ran out of the room and fought the female nurses until I came in and sat with her. Akihiko's PK went out of control when the male nurse tried to gently approach him. It took his mother, Naru, and an officer to fully calm him down and get the prepubescent boy to trust the male nurse.

Naru had minor injuries. His stomach was bruised and his knuckles were split open from pounding them into Hiro.

Hiro was sent to a different hospital so we haven't heard of his condition yet. I internally snickered. _I bet it isn't great, Naru did a number on the guy. _

After the physicals were the interviews. We weren't allowed in those, but we sat outside the door. Midori had to excuse herself for a moment, as she went outside to answer her cell phone.

"Naru, I meant to ask you, but how did you know Akihiko had PK?"

He thought for a moment, "I suspected it was poltergeist activity when I picked up the camera that was thrown at you. Remember the very first case when you felt the bookshelf fall on top of you and it felt warm to the touch? The camera felt warm as well. I wasn't truly sure until I purposely provoked Akihiko while I questioned him." _It made sense, Akihiko didn't even knew he had it. _

"Oh yeah, I remember. Now that makes sense."

After the kids were done with the interviews, they were told to stay the night at the hospital. Naru and I sat down with Midori and told her everything; I held her while she cried. Later, the nurses put a cot in the room Yuki and Akihiko were sleeping in and let Naru sleep on the couch.

"Naru? You awake?" I whisper into the dark of the room.

"Yes?"

"Do you think they will be okay?" I heard him sigh

"With time."

**Tuesday. September 8****th****. 1:12 p.m. **

I was released from the hospital late Sunday and Midori took her children home.

Right now, I was in the office making Naru his tea. I rapped lightly on the door and opened it. I put the tea cup down as he quickly picks it up to drink.

"Is Akihiko coming later today?"

He nods.

Naru had told Midori that Akihiko needed to be in control of his PK, so that's when he took the preteen under his wing. Akihiko had no objections, in fact, he looked pretty excited. Naru and Lin would teach him how to use and control it. As a more boisterous Yuki and a more open Akihiko stepped into this office, it felt lively. Naru said when Akihiko turned 13, he could accompany us on cases, if his mom approved. When he suggested this, I never saw a bigger smile on the boy. Akihiko totally looked up to Naru as he felt like he truly belonged somewhere. Soon, the rest of the gang would meet the two and it would grow even bigger.

As I left his office, I couldn't help the smile that touched my face.

With time they will learn to heal, because they aren't alone anymore.

* * *

><p><em>This Fairy Tail is over.<em>

_But that doesn't mean a new one cannot begin._

_The little princess smiles._

_She loves her family, very, very much._

* * *

><p>Yuki closes her sketching pad, finishing the picture book with a new family drawn.<p>

"The End!"


End file.
